


粉丝

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Kudos: 2





	粉丝

粉丝

*zexal，神代凌牙+Thomas Arclight

“你的后援会真的像传闻的那样，把你踢出去了吗？”

“哦，是真的。”

“……不是吧。”

“假的，我没有后援会。只有一个付费的手机博，付月费可以看，订阅的都是粉丝。”

“……你好古老啊。我以为我锁推特已经很落伍了，你还用‘手机博’，简直是化石。难怪你弟这么爱你，他在你身上考古呢吧？”

“我一向凭借个人魅力吸引人，包括我弟。以及我甚至是纸质书爱好者，我刚在市立图书馆借到了《傲慢与偏见》，初版，我预约后还多等了三周，因为前面有个混蛋超期没还书。”

“别展示给我，我对考古没兴趣。年轻偶像不少有后援会，你从来没考虑过吗？”

“那是经纪公司的事。你为什么一直问这个？你这么关心我，欢迎订阅我的手机博呀。”

“打折？”

“这个归运营商，我说了不算。”

“那我也不回答了。”

“我给你出一个月的手机博预定费，请开尊口？”

“你这样好像牛郎店给牛郎开酒的客人。”

“……比起流俗小说和电视剧，我真心推荐简•奥斯汀给你当描述参考。好了，快说快说！”

“我就想知道你粉丝为你互相吵架，或者和别人吵架，你怎么办？”

“我还以为你要关心我被恶评了怎么办，没想到你在好奇这个……果然你还是初中生呀。”

“我年龄四位数。”

“是的——四位数，又十四。好多的四哦。”

“好了，到你的‘快说’了。恶评我知道你能处理好。”

“是的，我当然能，毕竟不可能所有人都喜欢我，所以要么不看评论，要么直接交给经纪公司看要不要报警律师函之类。至于粉丝吵架嘛……”

“怎么做？”

“首先我粉丝基本不吵架，因为我风评挺好干活质量高还认真，工作从来不怠慢采访也不出错，就没什么可吵。其次，真有冲突的时候，我一般在萌芽状态就自己上，轮不到粉丝。”

“嗯……维持金玉其外的爽朗绅士设定形象，并且有能力在暗处亲自迅速扼杀威胁，乐在其中并且对自己的行动很有自信，的确是你的风格。”

“虽然都是夸，可我听得出不太对哦。但我决定大度的接受了，毕竟是你充满爱意的称赞。”

“你才该扔开你的恋爱小说，撇开滤镜，有助于你尽早看清我对你翻的每一个白眼。”

“翻白眼又有什么关系，我在臆想中给了你一双漂亮的瞳孔，这不浪漫吗？爱与憧憬都包含臆想。”

“所以你和粉丝保持距离也是为了营造爱？”

“看得太清楚，就会使被簇拥的对象失去神秘感带来的趣味，明白吗？小男孩。”

“哦，难怪我讨厌你，原因就是你靠的太近了。”

“不不不，我们可是互粉，你记得吗？另当别论。”

“另当别论，是啊，应该是这样。”

“哇，你突然开窍，我好感动！”

“那另当别论的特殊待遇就体现一下吧，一个月手机博？”

“……喂，过分了，人家的期待值在顶峰，你就一下冷冰冰的提交易！”

“谁要交易了？每个月直接给我你D面板看一下不就完了？”

“……凌牙，我爱你。”

“操，一个手机播就让你发春？收回去，我吐了。”

凌牙上锁的推特号在当天晚上收到了一个关注申请。点开后他皱眉，然后他在自己推上发了一条：拿工作账号关注我等于请求拉黑。

凌牙知道，该知道这条推的人一定都会知道。然后他转发了游马拍得成虚影的自拍，顺手给说哥哥和克里斯在加班，自己在和机器人准备晚饭的阳斗点了个赞。

一个月之后给凌牙拿着托马斯的D面板看手机博时，才发现对方压根没发现他推特已经被自己拉黑了一个月的事。

“好看吗？我写得不错吧？考虑订一下吗？”

“……你的手机博我这辈子都不会主动订阅的。”凌牙翻了个缓慢又明显的白眼：

“因为你粉丝失格了。”

米歇尔在推特上检索了一下兄长的名字，然后用对方的工作账号看了看，点点头：今天，哥哥的互粉依旧在追寻的路上啊。

END


End file.
